Family Reunited
by Tina Talia Taosa Tinara
Summary: What happened between to Obi-Wan and Athena during Order 66 and can they reunite with all their loved ones.[One-Shot in between Kidnapped and Rescued]
1. Chapter 1

In the early morning light, one lone female Master of the Jedi order is meditating in the room of A Thousand Fountains. This is what she did every morning whenever she was at the temple, but this particular morning something was definitely off. The Force seemed in utter turmoil and warning her that something terrible is going to happen.

Opening her eyes she came out of her meditative state, the Master Jedi still felt the continuous warning still blaring from the force. Unlike some of her other Jedi friends, this Master took the threat seriously so she immediately she contacted her padawan, Natalie Carra. It was still early so the Master knew that her padawan was more than likely still asleep, so it took a few tries before the Master received a response.

"Padawan, get dressed and pack up all of our belongings and any supplies you can quickly get your hands, be ready to leave as soon as I join you in our quarters."

"Understand Master." After contacting her Padawan, Jedi Master Carrie Tarkington came another person another Jedi Master who was currently on a mission. Someone that she held very close to her heart while on her way to rescue the younglings from their creches she recorded a message for him.

|| Obi, I do not know when you will receive this message, but the same morning that I recorded this message. I felt the Force in extreme turmoil as I believe it was trying to warn me that the Dark Lord who took my brother away from me has returned and implemented his master plan. I will do my part to protect our families, I hope that you will be safe and keep an eye on my baby brother you know how he gets. I hope that we will see you soon, my love, may the Force guide you and be with you ||

In everyone, she warned the overseeing Jedi of what was to come and told them to get their charges out of the temple as quickly as possible. Though in the final creche she visited, she did warn the Jedi in charge of the younglings of the danger, she took personal responsibility for one of the younglings.

The young boy woke just a little bit, but when he realized who was holding him, he went back to sleep. Before she had made it halfway back to her quarter's the sounds of blaster fire could be heard coming from all around her. In her heart, she could feel the dying screams of her fellow Jedi young and old.

When the first gunshot sounded the Master quickened her pace and very soon she had safely entered her quarters without many problems. Once inside she found her padawan waiting for her with a stuffed field pack, and by that time the youngling in the master's arms had fully awoken. So she placed him on the bed just for a moment for her to securely strap on the field pack then she reached out her hands to pick up the youngling once again, but her padawan beat her to it.

"Natalie?"

"Master you need to keep your hands free for you to be able to protect the two of us, me and your son."

"How did you…"

"How did I know you visit the creches a lot during our downtime and this little one was always your favorite one to spend time with, I am not sure who the father is nor do I wish to know. Even though you are a mother you have not let that this sway you from your duty to me and the Jedi order."

"Thank you, my padawan" The master and padawan had shared a smile before explosions rocked the entire temple causing the three of them to fall on the floor. By chance, the youngling was in between the two of them, so he was not injured from the fall, but the master and padawan did sustain minor injuries. Once they had taken care of those the three of them were able to leave the room. "Now let's go we have to get out of the temple."

The padawan diligently followed behind her master in that way they quickly made their way down to the docking bay. Along the way, they saved more younglings, masterless padawans, as well as an another Master/Padawan team all the while they avoided clone trooper patrols.

Hidden inside Padawan's Natalie's Master heart were another secret besides the one she guessed and the identity of her son's real names; many Jedi called her Master Carrie Tarkington, her friends called her by her first name Carrie. The Jedi called her son Tyler Dameron, but his real name is James Kenobi. Her original name is Athena Skywalker-Kenobi, older sister of Anakin Skywalker the 'Hero With No Fear.'

Whenever Athena had the chance she would inform her son of his actual name and that of his father and mother. She made sure that her son knew how much his parents loved him, even though they only visited him together once or twice a year. James's father is Obi-Wan Kenobi he had married his mother just after a year after he received his promotion to Knighthood. Their son was born six years after they were married.

The two of them worked very well together, and because of that the two of them were assigned to many missions together. Many of those missions included Anakin and his padawan Ahsoka except for one the one when Anakin was kidnapped by Chancellor Palpatine and held against his will for almost three months. That was three years ago, and during that entire time, Athena worried about him during the whole time her brother was imprisoned. Though as soon as Obi-Wan informed Athena that her brother had been successfully rescued, she relaxed a bit even more once she saw him in person.

But when the news of Chancellor Palpatine being the Dark Lord of the Sith that the Jedi had been looking for. A three-year search was started, and every lead was followed, but the evil man was able to keep himself hidden. The same man who at this very moment was standing only a few feet away from the entrance of the destroyed classroom that Athena and the other Jedi had quickly hidden in. They huddled in mass so that it would be easier for the older Jedi to combine their efforts to completely hide from the Dark Lord. When they were sure he was out of the immediate area the hidden Jedi relaxed slightly keeping their force signatures hidden.

"Master Tarkington?" It was Athena's son James who asked it.

"Yes, youngling?"

"What are we going to do?" James looked straight into his mother's eyes and between the two an unspoken message was sent Mother, I'm scared. Athena looked at her son than to the rest of the Jedi's young and old who were gathered in that room many of whom were barely even old enough to be considered younglings.

"I know that many of you are very scared, but right now we cannot panic because we are not yet out of danger. Payne, can you and your padawan get all of the younglings to the docking bay and out of the system?"

"We can, but what are you going to do?"

"Padawan Carra, Youngling Dameron and I are going the communications array in the hopes that I can turn off the all-clear signal, alerting any returning Jedi that the temple isn't safe and for them to go into to hiding. I hope that when this is accomplished more Jedi will survive and not get caught up in this massacre."

"Be careful."

"I can say the same to you my friend as you will be in charge of raising the next generation of Jedi, but this time will be in secret. I do not know if we will meet again, but until then May the Force be with you."

"Master?"

"Yes, Natalie?"

"If it's ok with I would like to stay with Master Thompson to help him and his padawan in protecting my fellow Jedi."

"Are you sure Natalie?"

"Yes, this way you will be able to find me whenever you need to with the tracking chips embedded in my skin and I can do the same with you."

"You have tracking chips in your skins!"

"Yes, we do it was actually her idea I just helped her create the technology for the chip to work correctly. She has a few more in her pack, and she knows how to build more if need be. On the idea of her joining you in protecting your charges, it is fine with me. Payne, what do you think?"

"I could use the help and during her time with me, I can continue her training until you are able to join us and retake her training once again."

"Thank you, Payne, I am sure that when I return to you, she will be ready for the trials." Master Thompson nodded his head, and he telling his padawan who started to get the younglings together preparing them to leave in very quick fashion. During that time Athena and her padawan spoke their goodbyes.

"I will miss you my Master please be safe."

"You as well my padawan." Athena Athena hugged her padawan before grabbing her son's hand and quickly running to another empty classroom on the other side of the quad. The master looked back from where she had just come from, knowing that Natalie was looking towards her message was passed between them May the Force guide you and be with you Master/Padawan. The two of them knew in their hearts that they may never see one another ever again. A single tear dropped from Athena's which she quickly wiped away after seeing the Jedi she rescued escape out of the other classroom. She and her son ran to the communications array continuing to avoided patrols on their way.

However, during their journey, the two of them had to quickly hide in a trash shoot for a long time as a column of troopers passed by. When they were out of danger the two emerge from their hiding place by that time, it was nearly dusk. Athena and her son ran through many destroyed hallways some littered with the bodies of their fellow Jedi forcing the two of them to jump over the fallen bodies of their brother's and sisters.

But soon James stopped in his tracks, and it didn't take long for Athena to notice that her son was no longer beside her. Turning around she found her son kneeling beside the slain body of a younging one who had been killed by multiple blaster shots.

"James?"

"It's Ky, he is... was my best friend, mother I'm I'm so angry why did Chancellor do this to us?"

"Palpatine isn't the right, and kind Chancellor of the Republic that we thought he was that was only an illusion he created to fool us. We were so blinded by the Dark side of the Force didn't see this coming until it was too late for us to stop it. Many have died today, but maybe just maybe you and I can prevent more from getting caught in this trap like we almost were. Alright!"

"I understand, but I'm still scared." Athena enveloped her son in a huge hug giving him the comfort he needed. "Mom, what about Dad and Uncle Anakin? What if they got caught in the trap just like my friend Ky did?"

"Stop right there young man, if you can still feel their presences in the Force then they are alright." Athena wiped away the tears from her son's face then the two of them shared a quick smile before continuing on their quest. With a new sense of urgency they arrived at the communications array in no time, and after a brief walk to where the codes were, they found someone there already changing them.

"Dad!" Obi-Wan Kenobi looked up and his face filled with absolute joy at the sight of his wife and son."

"James! Athena! My loves oh I'm so glad you're alright I had thought that you hadn't survived the attack on the temple." Kenobi lifted his son into his arms and then reached out and grabbed his wife. Right then and there the Kenobi family held each other tight until all three of them heard the familiar sound of Master Yoda's game stick. Which allowed Obi-Wan to return to his task of changing the all clear code.

As am I, my husband the seriousness of Obi-Wan's physique gave way to a smile for a moment at his lovely wife's telepathic message.

 _Athena_

I was very pleased to have almost my entire family safe and sound, but I was still worried about my little brother. I wanted to ask about Anakin and what happened, but at that moment Master Yoda the former Grandmaster of the Jedi Council came round the corner.

"Master Tarkington, it gladdens my heart seeing you."

"As it does my Master Yoda."

"Though Tarkington wrong in calling, you more like Master Skywalker and this youngling is his name, not Tyler Dameron."

"Skywalker-Kenobi, I should have known that our deception couldn't get by you and yes this little one's name isn't really Tyler Dameron it's James Kenobi."

" Meet the two of you happy I am at last. Though concerning the Jedi no, not even the marriage of the Negotiator and the Strategist, even the birth of their son. Today's events tragedy many Jedi lost wish I could have foreseen this."

"None of us saw him this coming three years ago when we learned who Palpatine really was." The small sound of a completed circuit pinged as Obi-Wan slid the array he was working on back into its slot.

"It is finished I've recalibrated the code warning all surviving Jedi to stay away from the Temple and to go into hiding."

"For the clones to discover the recalibration, long time it will take."

"We now must also go into hiding until such a time when we will be able to reveal ourselves and defeat the Dark Lord once and for all."

"For now hidden the Jedi must be, other survivors knowledge either of you has."

"Early this morning I saved many younglings, masterless padawans, and another master/padawan team as well as my padawan from this massacre. Last I heard from them was when we separated they headed to the docking bay to leave the system. While my son and I headed here to do what my husband has accomplished my padawan stayed with the others which will allow me to find them whenever I need to."

"And you Master Kenobi?"

"I am not as lucky as Athena I did not have the ability to rescue younglings. I was on the planet Utapau with one other Jedi, Anakin the two of us had just killed General Grievous when the order came through to the clones to kill all the Jedi. Captain Rex and his men were the ones to save us after the other troopers started shooting at us. Once we were safely out of the battle zone, the 501st got on their transport ships and brought us our starfighters allowing us to leave the system together, but because our hyper ring was destroyed and the troop transports had no hyperspace capabilities. We had to stop at a planet unknown to both Republic and Separatists to regroup. During that time Captain Rex got in contact with Ahsoka who was able to send us a non-registered ship to take the entire squadron to a safe location. Anakin and I had to go another way, but before we did he and I removed any distinguishing marks or tracking devices from them. When we were sure, he and I left the planet going in two different directions. Ahsoka, Anakin, Rex, and I decided that we needed to meet to discuss further plans and what we need to get accomplished to defeat the Sith."

"Hear this news not only ones alive we are."

"Even with many survivors, I don't think that attempting to whip out all the protectors of the galaxy was the Dark Lord's end game. He'll never stop hunting any Jedi until we're all dead, so we will all need to be careful."

"Agreed, but there are two Senators that you and I trust with our lives Obi-Wan they need to be informed about the events that actually happened today not what Palpatine is trying to tell them."

"Amidala and Organa friends of the Jedi order, Amidala whereabouts I know not of, Organa he finds I will."

"They are good friends."

"Find Organa I will take the three of you must go hidden you must be. I will take care of the Sith alone."

"But Master Yoda are you sure you want to this alone the Sith is very powerful." But the green master was determined so Obi-Wan, and I said our goodbyes before heading to the docking bay. Inside we found my brothers ship the Twilight in one of the hangers, which I place James on board and told him to stay put.

Obi-Wan and I started packing the ship's cargo hold with supplies the first thing we put in were our Jedi Starfighters then we were able to get two more in as the Twilight had a storage compartment big enough with large sufficient shelves for four Starfighters. After that, the two of us started grabbing supplies from around the hanger placing them as far back as we could. With the supplies, I collected my husband's droid R4 and my droid BB-2, which was a droid with a dome on top of a sphere.

When the two of us could find no more supplies in the hanger and those surrounding us we boarded the Twilight and took to the stars. Once we were safely in hyperspace my husband and I relaxed a bit knowing that at least his family was safely away from the epicenter of evil.

Obi-Wan and Athena knew that the ships they brought with them as well as the Twilight might have devices that might lead unwanted persons to them, so the two of them with their sons and droids help worked on disarming.

"R4, BB-2; please scan the Starfighters to make sure all the tracking devices are disabled then scan the Twilight. I don't want us to miss anything that might put us in danger." The droids did as they were told and they found a couple more tracking devices which were immediately disarmed. After the droids did one more scan of the ship James thought that it was the perfect opportunity to tell his Dad something that was really scaring him.

"Dad?" James was standing a few feet away hands behind his back and swinging one of his legs forward and back.

"What is it..umm" Obi-Wan was surprised when his son ran into his arms knocking him to the floor. "James? What's going on?"

"I'm just so glad that you're alive and you didn't…" James didn't say anything more as he buried his head into his father's shoulder and into his loving arms. In response, Obi-Wan just held his son tighter before looking quizzically into his wife's eyes.

On our way to the communications array in the temple, we came across many of our fallen brothers and sisters, though one body, in particular, stopped our son in his tracks. It was his best friend Ky, after that revelation, he became so scared that his father and uncle had been killed. But I told him that if he could still feel your presences in the Force, then there was nothing to worry about.

"I'm right here son and though your mother and I cannot promise that we will never leave you, as it is one of the hazards of being a Jedi especially since we're being hunted. We can guarantee that no matter what happens we will make sure that you're prepared for anything that might come your way. Alright?"

"Alright Dad, I believe you, and I know that you and Mom will always try your best to come back to me."

"That is a definite promise my son, but for now, do mind letting me up I need to check and see if we're almost there or not." James smiled at his father then got off of him allowing the older male to get to his feet and go to the cockpit. Where he found out that they had awhile to go before they needed to leave hyperspace.

So to pass the time Athena, Obi-Wan, and James worked on organizing the supplies that Athena and Obi-Wan had just placed aboard the Twilight from the Temple. As time passed and nothing was said, Athena became curious about something.

"Where did Anakin go after the two of you separated, my love?"

"He went to protect his family as I did mine?"

"Will Padme be joining us at the meeting?"

"I'm sure of it I don't believe that Anakin will leave Padme's side for a long time. You know your brother he is very protective of those he loves especially with her so soon to be giving birth to their child."

"So where are we going, Naboo?"

"Yes, but we need to make one quick stop I'm too recognizable on Naboo, with the Republic destroyed and the most of the Clone army out to kill all the Jedi we can't be seen in anything remotely Jedi."

"Agreed, so we're going to a place where we can gain new outfits."

"Yes, we are, and we might want to grab as many bolts of cloth so that we can make more outfits for the future especially for James as he is a growing boy." Athena just placed the last misplaced supply in a drawer when her troubled son asked the question already on her mind.

"Are we there yet?"

"Another hour or tops " James smiled then went to play with R4 and BB-2 while he did that Obi-Wan and Athena went to one of the rooms on the ship hoping to get a few winks of sleep. Though they did ask the droids to keep an audio receptor on in case they didn't hear the warning informing them that they needed to come out of hyperspace. The elders were able to get a few hours sleep before they were awakened by the two droids bumping the bed.

"We're awake you two, calm down." The two of them shared a laugh before leaving the room and entering the cockpit. Where Obi-Wan flipped the switches which brought the Twilight out of hyperspace and into an orbit around a small blue planet. Athena navigated the ship to land planetside once it did she and Obi-Wan got ready to disembark.

But before they did Athena brought James to one of the Twilight's inner rooms telling him to stay inside until they came for him. She locked her son inside and told R4 to remain on the ship, to protect her son which he did by rolling back and forth in front of the room. BB-2 stayed with the parents as he wasn't a very recognizable droid. To disguise themselves both pulled out cloaks as well as large scarves to cover their faces.

"So besides clothes for covers and bolts of cloth for more clothes for all of us. What else do we need?"

"We will probably need to be in hiding for a very long time so grab anything you think we might need and bolts of cloth to create clothes for any kind of weather. Though be careful when buying we don't want anyone to recognize you."

"The same goes for you though I'm sure that you're are going to be the person more recognizable if they see your face."

"True, let's move." For the next couple of hours, the two of them went to multiple vendors and bought supplies. Though to make sure none of the purchases were stolen from them Obi-Wan and Athena had to make many trips to the ship. When they were done, they had bought enough clothes and bolts to last them for a good long while along with some more supplies. They headed off the planet and back into hyperspace.

Athena brought their son out of hiding and gave him a change of clothes telling him that he needed to change out of his Jedi attire. So that he no longer looked like a Jedi youngling, but something entirely different. After James was done, he handed his Jedi clothes to his mom and allowed her to dye his hair a dark brown. Once that was done James looked like a Tatooine, moisture farmer. Athena placed her sons Jedi clothes in the bottom of an empty container which would soon be containing medical supplies. After her family put all of their Jedi attires except of course for their sabers.

Now it was her turn to gain a new disguise. Her attire consisted of black tights, strapless tube top with a sweetheart neckline, fingerless gloves that went to her elbow, over those she had arm guards, on her belt she had a small knife and a nabovian blaster. Her two lightsabers were attached to the back of her belt, most of her weapons were hidden by the long vest she wore which had metal shoulder pads that looked almost like wings. Another blaster was attached to another belt and wrapped on the outside of the vest. Athena's outfit gave the feel of being a bounty hunter. To complete the outfit she dyed her brown hair a dark red and braided it in a braid that laid over her shoulder, then she painted a few marks on her face a half moon over her right eye and under her left eye she painted the Jedi symbol for friendship. The symbol would only be recognized by any Jedi, but to anyone else, it would just make her look dangerous.

Then she was done, and it was her husband's turn by the time he was finished changing she had already put all of her Jedi clothing in the bottom of the soon to be medical supplies container.

"Here Athena" Obi-Wan now looked like a moisture farmer from Tatooine giving his Jedi clothes to his wife who placed them into the medical container then started putting the supplies on top of her families clothes actually hiding them. After closing the container, Athena rejoined the rest of her family in the Twilight's cockpit.

"Wow, Mom you look really dangerous and fierce like a bounty hunter. If you didn't paint that friendship symbol under your left eye, I would have thought that you were actually a hunter."

"Of the three of us, I seem to be to most scary of our group."

"Indeed so what will be our story if we're boarded?"

"You're the Captain, and the two of us will be your indentured crew." Two indigent beeps and whistles came from behind Obi-Wan.

"Yes, that includes you two."

"Great, but now we need to disguise our droids as someone might have recognized them at our last stop in their current colors from the Clone Wars." The droids gave happy beeps and whistles at the prospect of a new paint job.

"Good idea my love though it would be an another good idea for you to paint the friendship symbol somewhere on your person. I can make a jacket for James with the symbol for the future." So with that out of the way Athena started to change R4 and BB-2's color within the hour, R4 went from being a red droid to a gray astromech. BB-2 went from a gray to a bright orange. After their makeover, the two of them beeped happily feeling more like a part of the Twilight's dark crew.

"Dad, what do we do now?"

"We regroup."

"With my brother and everyone else?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Naboo?"

"Why Naboo?"

"Anakin and his wife live there in hiding though the Twilight is a very recognizable ship, so we need to find a new ship to arrive on Naboo with."

"So the Twilight will need to be hidden in the same place where we're going to be living for however long it takes for the Dark Lord to no longer to be interested in hunting Jedi."

"Tatooine, we'll live on Tatooine out in the wastelands we have enough supplies to last us for a good long while. We have enough money left over to buy another ship that's more suited to our new disguise and give us a good cover whenever we're not on Tatooine."

"Let's do it." Obi-Wan smiled at his wife's joy at a safe place for the two of them to raise their son. Within the next hour, they arrived on Tatooine going straight to the wastelands where they found a series of caverns the first one was big enough to house the Twilight and all of the Starfighters the next was big enough to accommodate a ship half the size of the Twilight. The next cave was a bit smaller than the little hanger, but it was decided that this was a good place to unload all their supplies. The last cave was small, but with a little work, it could be turned into a pretty sweet living area. The location they chose was right near a Tusken raider encampment which would dissuade any unwanted visitors.

So for the next few days, the Kenobi family went to work on making their new environment livable for them all. After their new home was established and their ships, supplies, and equipment secured and organized. Athena headed into the main spaceport on Tatooine to buy a new ship as her disguise gave her a fierce appearance. So much so that she was able to land a good deal on a menacing looking, though it seemed to be stripped it was still good and suited for their needs. She named the ship Shadow-Hawk, and after paying for it, she flew home where Obi-Wan and James were waiting to fill it up with everything it needed. Of course, most of the stuff would only be where it was for a short amount of time because the ship needed to have changes made to it. It was full of empty cells filled with blood so none of the supplies were going in there until it was cleaned out and refitted.

Once they had everything pack, they headed out in the same outfit's they arrived on Tatooine in. The Shadow-Hawk got the three of them to Naboo very quickly and were allowed to land in one of the hangers on Naboo. Before they embarked, Athena exchanged her vest for a more stylish one which toned down her dark attire. She added a jeweled circlet she created with the Jedi symbol of friendship as she no longer had any paint on her face. Her husband grabbed a cloak and put it on immediately pulling up the hood keeping his face covered.

They embarked on the ship, and Obi-Wan activated the tracking chip that he had placed in his padawan's bloodstream so long ago. Of course without his knowledge because the tracker chip work along the same lines of the chip he had as a slave.

"He's close" Obi-Wan leads the group while Athena and James stayed a few feet back from the male figure under the cloak. Athena had no hoods, and they didn't need them as they weren't very recognizable as what they were from their former occupation as protectors on the galaxy.

Head toward the machine shop we'll find Anakin there Athena headed inside first and then a few more minutes before her husband joined them.

"I'll be right with you in a moment." The three of them had waited for a few more minutes before a black haired one-eyed man came out of the back wiping grease stains off of his hands with a filthy rag. "Hi my name is Sol Amida, what can I help you with?" Though Sol seemed jubilant character as soon as he looked at the hooded figure, his posture changed. HIs hands were slowly coming to rest on the handle of a blaster that was attached to his belt. "Who are you?"

Is this my brother?

It is him my love like the two of us he disguised himself Athena was happy that she could finally see her little brother alive and well.

"Well, why are standing there looking at each other answer me!"

"Calm down we are not here to harm you." Obi-Wan stepped forward standing directly in front of Sol then he lowered his hood revealing his face for a second before pulling it up again.

"Ma...we can't talk safely here." Anakin grabbed a piece of paper and quickly scribbled something on it. "My address, our young friend and her companion have arrived the senator will answer the call."

"Meet you there." As quickly as the three of them entered the shop they left it, this time, Athena and James leading the way with Obi-Wan staying a few steps behind them. Thirty minutes passed, and in that time they made it to the address they were given and just like Anakin said the senator answered the call.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Padme" and like he did with Anakin Obi-Wan removed his hood revealing his face before once again pulling it over his head again.

"Come in" as soon as all three of them had passed the threshold, and the door was closed firmly behind them that was when Padme hugged Obi-Wan as close as she could with her belly. "Oh, I was so worried about you."

"I'm alright Padme I do wish this hadn't worried you so much and could have come to you in person to tell you that I'm alright, but like Anakin. I had two vital people that I needed to protect."

"Master Obi-Wan!" Standing in the hallway was a familiar Tortuga and clone captain.

"Ahsoka, it is great to see you safe the same goes for you, Captain."

"General, happy to see you."

"Obi-Wan? Can you introduce your companions to us."

"I will Padme once Anakin gets here because there's a bit of explaining that needs to be done. It's a rather long explanation so I'd rather not explain it more than once."

"Well then let's all go to the living room so you can start explaining Master." Standing in the doorway was an eyepatch-less Anakin Skywalker with a triumphal smile on his face.

"Of course padawan." The entire group went into the living room Athena, and Obi-Wan took the couch. Where they sat together with James stretched out on the rest of the sofa with his head lying in his mother's lap. Ahsoka took a chair, and Rex sat on the armrest being the alert Captain. Padme collapsed in the love seat with Anakin by her side arm wrapped around her shoulders being her strong protector and comforter.

"Well, I like to introduce you all to my family."

"This is your family master?"

"Yes, padawan this is my son James Kenobi and my wife Athena Skywalker-Kenobi."

"Skywalker?"

"Yes my maiden name is Skywalker, and yes I am related to you Anakin I'm your older sister. Stretch out your sense in the Force and then you will know for certain that what I am saying the truth."

"How?" Even though that was asked by Anakin Athena knew that it was the question that everyone wanted to ask.

"Before our mother was sold into slavery she had been taken away from her family at the time she was almost nine months pregnant with me. So when I was born it was into slavery years passed and the two of us were sold many times, then we were sold to Gardulla. During our internment there a Jedi visited and recognized me as a very strong child of the Force. He asked my mom for permission for him to buy me from Gardulla and free me to become a Jedi. Of course, mom gave her permission as it was the only way for her to get her child out of this life. I was taken as to temple and trained as a Jedi that was twenty years ago."

"Master umm what do I call you?"

"Athena's fine Ahsoka"

"Ok, how come I never knew about you before?"

"Well my hair is a different color, and you've seen me before, but you called me by a different name. Meet Master Carrie Tarkington and youngling Tyler Dameron. When I was brought the temple something told me not to introduce myself as Athena Skywalker but something. I never knew why until Master Jinn and Obi-Wan brought you back with them that was when everything became clear. I needed to hide who I was so that you could become a great Jedi without my influence. Obi-Wan and I got married a few months after he became a Jedi Knight."

"We kept our marriage secret though when we found out that Athena was pregnant we decided together that she would be sent on a mission that would be safe and take about two years to complete. During that time James was born and though I couldn't be there with her, we stayed in contact with one another anyway we could. You might remember those times when I wasn't really focused on that tactical meeting, and you had filled me in."

"Of course, I remember those times, I always wondered why Master Tarkington asked my how I was doing every time that she saw me."

"Well you are my little brother and it was within my right to do that both as a Jedi Master and as an older sister. When I couldn't talk to you in person, Obi-Wan kept me updated on your progress and how you were doing."

"You do know that I'm called the 'Hero with No Fear' right I can take care of myself."

"Anakin! It is because you are called that is the main reason why she worries about you so much. Think about it, you almost give me a heart attack when you do your crazy stunts just imagine what your sister feels every single time. Added to the fact that she had to hide it because no one knew that she was related to you." Anakin's eyes went wide as he finally took into account the many times that he must have scared his sister. He could now remember those times when she was on the same mission with him and Obi-Wan. After doing one of his stunts he thought he could hear someone screaming his name.

"Oh,"

"Oh? That's all you can say Skyguy."

"Give me a moment Snips I'm just learning that I have a sister when for the longest time I thought I had no family."

"And I'm sorry for that when I learned that our mom died I wanted to immediately run to you and comfort you in my arms like any other big sister, but the Force told me that this was still your path to walk alone."

"But actually Ani, Oh!" The entire group laughed at Anakin who gave them all a not very happy yet happy look.

"So where are your children brother I would like to meet them."

"My word I almost forgot about them, there upstairs asleep."

"Well then let them sleep we have things that we need to plan out." The group all nodded in agreement. So Athena, Obi-Wan, James, Ahsoka, and Rex knew that they had to leave Naboo to protect the Amida family. As having too many Jedi in one place could bring unwanted attention to their position. For it was very dangerous for so many Jedi to stay in the same place of they would be easily found by the newly formed Empire. So they quickly decided on their plans and how to get in contact with one another if the need ever arises.

Athena, Obi-Wan, and James would remain on Tatooine living up in the hill country as a hermit family.

Anakin, Padme, Leia, and Luke would return to Naboo and create an entirely new identity for his entire family and make the rest of the universe believe that he and his wife died during the Clone Wars

Ahsoka and Rex would hide out on a remote planet in the Outer Rim. With the men of the 501st squadron living with them a small army hidden in plain sight.

All of them are going into hiding until such a time as when they are all ready to come out and fight back against the forces of darkness that are now clouding over the entire galaxy. To defeat it this will take an immense amount of will. The same amount of will it might take to do this can be found in many people especially a Jedi to protect the innocent.


	2. Author's Note

Hey Guys,

This is (TTT)Tinara thanks for following and enjoying Family Reunited if you would like to read more the next installment of my Kidnapped series _Rescued_.

From the Desk of Tina Talia Taosa Tinara


End file.
